The Tholian Web
Streszczenie thumb|Komandor Loskene Wstęp ''Enterprise'', poszukujący Defiant|NCC-1764, który zaginął bez śladu w niezbadanej przestrzeni trzy tygodnie wcześniej, odkrywa błyszczący obiekt, nierejestrowany przez sensory. Gdy statek podlatuje bliżej, Kirk rozpoznaje Defianta. Akt I Kirk, Spock, McCoy i Chekov przesyłają się w kombinezonach ochronnych na pokład "Defianta" i odkrywają, że cała załoga nie żyje. Gdy zwiad widzi kapitana, uduszonego przez członka załogi i martwą obsadę mostka, Chekov pyta, czy istnieją jakiekolwiek zapisy o buncie na statkach Federacji, a Spock odpowiada, że "nie ma na ten temat żadnych zapisów". Gdy odkrywają, że nie ma oznak życia na pokładzie, drużyna rozdziela się celem przeprowadzenia badań. McCoy melduje, że wygląda na to, iż załoga Defianta pozabijała się nawzajem, ale nie wie, dlaczego. Zgodnie z dziennikiem pokładowym, lekarz naczelny też nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Odkrywa przejrzyste ciało i zauważa, że Defiant się rozpływa, gdy jego ręka przechodzi przez zwłoki i stół. Defiant ukazuje się i znika, co wpływa na transporter i Scott melduje, że jest on "zagłuszony". Gdy Kirk i drużyna są gotowi do transportu, można ściągnąć tylko trzech na raz. Spock prosi o pozwolenie pozostania, ale Kirk nakazuje mu wracać na Enterprise, a sam zostaje. Po uruchomieniu przesyłu Scotty ma kłopoty z odebraniem zwiadu z Defianta. Defiant jest wciąż niestabilny, ale Scotty w końcu ściąga Chekova, Spocka i McCoya na Enterprise. Kirk czeka, aż Enterprise go ściągnie. Defiant znika i Kirk przepada razem z nim. Akt II Na mostku Spock wyjaśnia, że Kirk ześlizgnął się do innego wszechświata; przez krótkie chwile otwiera się interfaza umożliwiająca podróż do innego uniwersum. Według obliczeń komputera, za dwie godziny otworzy się następna. Jednak Enterprise nie może w tym czasie emitować żadnej energii, albo zakłóci proces i Kirk zostanie stracony na zawsze. Podczas słuchania tych wyjaśnień Chekov dostaje ataku szału i musi zostać obezwładniony. Załoga Enterprise jest zagrożona przez to samo szaleństwo, które zniszczyło załogę Defianta. Rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy zbliża się wielokątny statek w kolorach tęczy. Tholianin, komandor Loskene informuje załogę, że wdarli się na terytorium, którym rządzi Wspólnota Tholiańska i muszą go natychmiast opuścić. Spock odpowiada, że Enterprise jest tu w misji ratunkowej, ale Loskene mówi, że nie ma tu innego statku. Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach Spocka, w interesie "przyjaźni międzygwiezdnej", Loskene zgadza się zaczekać na pojawienie się Defianta. Gdy przychodzi czas uaktywnienia interfazy, sprawy się komplikują. W ambulatorium Dr. McCoy zostaje zaatakowany, gdy usiłuje znaleźć powód wzrastającego szaleństwa; siostra Christine Chapel obezwładnia napastnika hyposprayem. Nadchodzi czas interfazy, ale statek Tholian niechcący zakłóca proces. McCoy melduje, że choroba nie została wywołana infekcją; to ten obszar przestrzeni, w którym się znajdują, źle wpływa na ludzki umysł. Meldunek zostaje przerwany, gdy okręt Tholian otwiera ogień do Enterprise (Spock mamrocze, "Ta sławna punktualność Tholian"). Spock nie chce atakować ale każe przygotować fazery i wywołuje Tholian. Ci nie odpowiadają, rozkazuje więc strzelać. Odpędza Tholian, ale konwertery statku ulegają uszkodzeniu i Enterprise wpada w dryf. Ukazuje się następny statek Tholian i oba okręty zaczynają rozpinać rodzaj energetycznej sieci wokół "Enterprise". Spock bada sieć i stwierdza, że jest ona wykonana z czystej energii, i ze "nie ma analogii między tą struktura a technologia Federacji". Mówi, że jeśli ukończą rozpinanie sieci,Enterprise nie wróci do domu. Akt III Około dwóch tuzinów załogantów zbiera się na nabożeństwie ku pamięci Kirka. Spock wygłasza mowę, podkreślając, że Kirk oddał życie za członków swej załogi, pozostając na pokładzie Defianta. Spock przypomina wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do zniknięcia Kirk i dodaje, że załoga musi zaakceptować fakt, iż kapitan nie żyje. W tym momencie jeden z załogantów traci panowanie nad sobą, krzyczy i rzuca się. w końcu trzeba wyprowadzić go z sali. Spock kończy przemowę słowami "Nie będę próbował wysłowić, ile szacunku i podziwu budził kapitan Kirk u podwładnych. Każdy z was niech opłakuje tę stratę w swoich myślach". Scotty wzywa do powstania i nakazuje minutę ciszy. Po rozejściu się załogi McCoy informuje Spocka, że Kirk zostawił w swej kwaterze wiadomość na wypadek, gdyby został uznany za zmarłego. McCoy nalega na odsłuchanie wiadomości, ale wpierw gani Spocka za zaatakowanie Tholian i zmniejszenie szans Enterprise's na ucieczkę. Oskarża go też o uzurpowanie sobie dowództwa. Odtwarzają wiadomość, na której Kirk prosi Spocka, aby złagodził swą logikę intuicją, a gdyby potrzebował pomocy, to niech skonsultuje się z McCoyem. Jemu z kolei mówi, żeby pamiętał, że to Spock jest teraz kapitanem. Tymczasem Uhura przebywa w swej kwaterze. Czuje nagły ból, a gdy ten mija, widzi w lustrze obraz Kirka ubranego w skafander. Mówi o tym McCoyowi, lecz ten zabiera ją do ambulatorium twierdząc, że ma halucynacje. Uhura chce powiadomić Spocka, ale mdleje. W maszynowni następny załogant traci panowanie nad sobą i atakuje Scotty'ego. McCoy próbuje zsyntetyzować antidotum przeciwdziałające efektowi interfazy. Gdy doktor wraca na mostek, Scotty melduje, ze on też widział Kirka. Scotty przychodzi na mostek. Spock i McCoy rozmawiają, gdy McCoy osuwa się; Spock chwyta go i nagle widzi obraz Kirka, który usiłuje krzyczeć jakieś słowa. Akt IV Gdy Uhura opuszcza ambulatorium, los załogi zaczyna się zmieniać. Spock i Scott wyliczają, kiedy Kirk znów się ukaże. McCoy znalazł wreszcie antidotum na zaburzenia świadomości, badając theragen - gaz bojowy Klingonów, trujący w czystej postaci, a dodany do alkoholu blokujący pewne komórki mózgu. Spock nie chce wypić tej mieszanki, ale McCoy wydaje mu rozkaz. Scotty odwrotnie, zasmakowuje w tym lekarstwie tak, że zabiera ze sobą butelkę z resztką antidotum, by sprawdzić, jak smakuje zmieszany ze szkocką. Podczas następnej interfazy Kirk ukazuje się w przestrzeni kosmicznej blisko Enterprise. Statek próbuje go ratować, ale przeszkadza mu rozpinana przez Tholian sieć i ich wiązka holownicza . McCoy stoi w hali transportu z hyposprayem pełnym tójtlenu by wspomóc Kirka, który zapewne dusi się już w skafandrze. Kirk zostaje ściągnięty na pokład Enterprise. Gdy Kirk siedzi już w fotelu dowodzenia, mówi Spockowi i McCoyowi, że miał cały wszechświat dla siebie, ale woli bardziej zatłoczone miejsca. Pyta, jak sobie bez niego radzili, a Spock i McCoy odpowiadają, że wszystko szło dobrze. Kirk mówi, ze ma nadzieję, iż jego ostatnie rozkazy były pomocne, ale Spock i McCoy okłamują go mówiąc, ze nie mieli jeszcze czasu ich odsłuchać Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5693.2. Enterprise podchodzi do ostatniej zameldowanej pozycji statku Defiant, który zniknął bez śladu trzy tygodnie temu. Jesteśmy na niezbadanym terytorium. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Jim, ten statek się rozpuszcza. Moja ręka przeszła na wylot przez człowieka i przez stół." :- McCoy, na pokładzie Defianta "Zniknął. ''Defiant po prostu zniknął."'' : - Chekov "Spock, myślisz, że Jim jeszcze żyje?" "Jeśli kapitan został schwytany przez wiązkę transportera gdy ''Defiant znikał, możliwe jest, że trafił w szparę przestrzeni i przeżył. Musimy jednak schwytać go podczas następnej interfazy albo umrze i nie mamy żadnego marginesu błędu. Jego skafander ma powietrza na nie więcej niż 3.62 godziny."'' : - McCoy i Spock "Jestem komandor Loskene. Weszliście na terytorium Wspólnoty Tholiańskiej. Musicie ją bez zwłoki opuścić." "Spock, dowódca statku Federacji ''Enterprise. Komandorze, zgodnie z danymi Federacji jest to wolna przestrzeń."'' "Zajęliśmy ją i jesteśmy gotowi w razie potrzeby użyć siły, by bronić naszej własności." "Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani użyciem siły. ''Enterprise odpowiedział na wezwanie pomocy od jednego z naszych statków i obecnie jest w trakcie operacji ratunkowej. Czy życzycie sobie asystować?"'' "Nie widzę nigdzie uszkodzonego statku. Moje instrumenty rejestrują jedynie dwa okręty w tym kwadrancie." "Drugi statek jest uwięziony w interfazie, ukaże się za godzinę i pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty. Prosimy, żebyście zaczekali do tej pory." "Dobrze, ''Enterprise. W interesie międzygwiezdnej przyjaźni poczekamy dokładnie godzinę i pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty. Bądźcie jednak dokładni, bo nie tolerujemy oszustwa."'' : - Tholian Commander Loskene i Spock "Ta sławna tholiańska punktualność." : - Spock, co znaczy, że Tholianie są mu już znani "Kilka godzin temu kapitan wybrał pozostanie na pokładzie ''Defianta by trzech członków jego załogi mogło powrócić na Enterprise. Troszczył się nie tylko o nich, ale o wszystkich członków załogi statku Wszyscy wiemy, co potem nastąpiło. Strzelaliśmy do statku Tholian. Aż do tego czasu kapitan Kirk mógł żyć. Uznałem za konieczne odpowiedzieć ogniem na ostrzał Tholian dla bezpieczeństwa Enterprise. Ich statek został uszkodzony. Jednak w rezultacie tej walki musimy pogodzić się z tym, że kapitan Kirk już nie żyje."'' (Jeden z załogantów wpada w histerię i musi zostać wyprowadzony przez trzech strażników ochrony) "Zabrać go do ambulatorium i przywiązać do łóżka "Nie będę mówił o miłości i szacunku, jakim darzyli kapitana podwładni. Każdy z was może wspominać go we własnych myślach." "Uwaga." (minuta ciszy) "Rozejść się." : - Spock, ogłaszając Kirka martwym, McCoy i Scotty "Kostuchu, Spock. Skoro słuchacie tego nagrania, przypuszczam, że jestem martwy i sytuacja taktyczna jest krytyczna, a wy obaj jesteście skłóceni ze sobą. Znaczy też, że Spock, objął dowodzenia nad okrętem i prawdopodobnie podejmuje najtrudniejsze decyzje w swojej karierze. Mogę zaofiarować ci tylko can dobrną poradę ilekolwiek była by nie warta. Użyj wszelakiej dostępnego Ci skrawka logiki i wiedzy dla ocalenia okrętu, ale pamiętaj, by kontrolować swój osąd przez swoją intuicję. Wierzę, że masz do tego możliwości, ale jeśli nie umiesz jej odnaleźć w sobie, poszukaj McCoy'a, zapytaj go o jego opinię i jeśli zabrzmi dobrze, wykorzystaj ją. Gniadku, słyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem Spockowi. Pomóż go mu, jeśli potrafisz. Ale pamiętaj, to on jest kapitanem, jego rozkazy muszą być wypełniane przez zbędnych pytań. You might find that he is capable of human insight and human error, they are most difficult to defend. But you will find that he is deserving of the same loyalty and confidence each of you have given me. Take care." : - Kirk's final orders for Spock and McCoy "Spock, ja... ja przepraszam. To boli, nieprawda?" "Co pan chce, żebym powiedział, doktorze?" : - McCoy, do Spock a po przesłuchaniu taśmy, i Spock' "Więc pana obawy co do fazerów były słuszne, Mr. Spock. Wybiły dziurę w tej przeklętej kosmicznej fabryce i Bóg jeden wie, dokąd wysłały ''Defianta."'' "Dokładnie tak. Musimy schwytać kapitana, gdy tylko zmieni się czas. Następna interfaza wypadnie... tutaj. Może pan być w pogotowiu?" "Będę za 20 minut. Tak, współpraca będzie, ale mogę najwyżej zagwarantować 80% mocy "Musimy to zrobić, Mr. Scott." (otwierają się drzwi) "Proszę wejść." "Co pan przyniósł?" "Specjalność domu, dla zdrowia waszego i całej załogi." "Znalazł pan antidotum, doktorze." "Tak, zaordynowałem to doustnie lub dożylnie każdemu na statku. I chcę, żebyście wy obaj wypili to do dna. "Chorąży Chekov zachorował najwcześniej, co z nim?" "Znów się uśmiecha i został wypuszczony z ambulatorium." "Co to jest?" "Spreparowany roztwór theragenu." "Theragen? Gaz paraliżujący używany przez Klingonów." "Tak, i do tego śmiertelny! Co pan sobie myśli, doktorku? Próbuje nas pan pozabijać?" "Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jest on śmiertelny jedynie w czystej formie." "Właśnie, a to jest roztwór, zmieszany z alkoholem, który blokuje wybrane centra nerwowe mózgu." "Och, każda szkocka zrobi to samo." "Tak? Cóż, po dobrym łyku tego nie tylko nie poczułby pan porażenia fazerem, ale nawet by tego nie zauważył "Można to zmieszać ze szkocką?" "Chyba tak." "Dam panu znać." "Cóż, pij do dna,Spock. To ludzka rzecz. Zalecenie medyczne, kapitanie." :- Scotty, Spock i McCoy, gdy McCoy przyniósł im antidotum Zza kulis * To trzeci raz, gdy Enterprise znajduje inny statek klasy Constitution z martwą załogą. Dwa pozostałe pochodzą z odcinków: i . * "Defiant" nie jest wymieniony między nazwami 14 statków klasy Constitution, który wymieniono w książce The Making of Star Trek. W podręczniku Star Fleet Technical Manual, Franz Joseph zamieścił listę "U.S.S. Defiance". * Na tunikach martwej załogi Defianta nie widać żadnych insygni. Producenci wykorzystali standardowe tuniki z Enterprise. * Zimne, niebieskie światło z silników impulsowych Defianta oznacza, że są one w stanie spoczynku. * Star Trek otrzymał Emmy Award za efekty specjalne z tego odcinka. Były one wynikiem współpracy Mike Minor i Van DerVeer,a. Minor był również projektantem maski Tholianina. * Spock mówi "ta okrzyczana punktualność Tholian", z czego wynika, ze Gwiezdna Flota miała już kontakt tą rasą. Ten fakt został potem wykorzystany w Future Tense. * Ralph Senensky zaczął reżyserować ten odcinek, ale został zwolniony i zastąpił go Herb Wallerstein. * Kombinezony próżniowe z tego odcinka widać też w odcinku Whom Gods Destroy. Można też zauważyć, że mają one urządzenia komunikacyjne, przyczepione na piersi, który to pomysł został później wykorzystany w Star Trek: TNG. * Japoński tytuł odcinka brzmiał: "Crisis of Captain Kirk, Who Was Thrown into Different-Dimensional Space". * Choć chodzi tylko o parafrazę słów Kirka, jest to jedyny raz, gdy Spock zwraca się do McCoy'a "Bones". * Gdy "duch" Kirka pokazuje się na mostku, mówi bezgłośnie "Pospiesz się, Spock!" * Spock, razem z McCoy'em, oszukuje Kirka pod koniec odcinka. Robi to jednak umiejętnie, gdyż zaczynajać swa wypowiedź od "nie", co może oznaczać wszystko, odcina się od całej sprawy. * In a Mirror, Darkly i In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II nawiązują do tego odcinka i są jakby prequelem do Mirror, Mirror. * Gdy Kirk mówi, po powrocie, że miał cały wszechświat dla siebie, ale woli miejsca bardziej zatłoczone, rzuca znaczace spojrzenie na porucznik Uhurę. Image:USSDefiantTOSR.jpg|Dryfujący Defiant a Image:Tholian ship under fire TOSR.jpg|Wlka - remastering Image:Two Tholian Ships TOSR.jpg|Statki Tholian Image:TholianWebTOSR.jpg|''Enterprise'' w sieci Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Sean Morgan jako Lt. O'Neil Niewymienieni * Barbara Babcock jako Loskene (głos) * Paul Baxley jako [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel#Captain|Kapitan Defianta]] * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Bob Bralver as berserker engineer * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Lou Elias as berserker at funeral service * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Jay Jones as dizzy engineer * Unknown actor as orderly Laskaderzy * Frank da Vinci jako dubler DeForest Kelleya * Jay Jones jako dubler Jamesa Doohana de:Das Spinnennetz en:The Tholian Web (episode) es:The Tholian Web fr:The Tholian Web (épisode) ja:異次元空間に入ったカーク船長の危機（エピソード） nl:The Tholian Web Kategoria: odcinki TOS